Control
by gothina234
Summary: In one day, Morgan and Reid's lives are turned upside down when one agent is used to hurt his best friend. Reid fights for his life as Morgan fights against the damage done to his mind by a secret group. Who is this dark group? And how are they part of Reid's past? What will happen when the team must fight against one of their own?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is my brand new story for you all. I hope you all enjoy this and yes, it has my usual brand of evil on it. I really hope you like this and I know my regular readers know that I don't do regular updates anymore but I promise you all that this will receive an update every two to three days. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all. ** **We're just jumping right into the action in this first chapter.**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Please review**

Morgan struggled as he got dragged out the van they had used to kidnap him, his hands and ankles were bound with rope and a gag was in his mouth. He tried to shake off the bag over his head but couldn't. Muffled curses came forth as they threw him into a chair and tied him down.

"Hello, Agent Morgan," a female voice said from in front of him. He winced as the bag over his head got removed and the lights hit his eyes. He looked up to see a woman with blonde hair with a mask over her eyes. She grinned at him. "Glad you accepted our invitation."

He tugged against the rope that bound his wrists to the chair and let out a string of muffled curses.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I didn't get that."

She nodded to one of the people. He ripped the gag out of Morgan's mouth before stepping away. "Let me go. I'm a federal agent, you won't get away with this. My team will look for me."

"Oh, Agent Morgan," the blonde woman laughed. "No-one will come for looking for you. In fact, you're going to wake up in the morning in your bed and you won't remember a single thing about this conversation. I have a very special task for you and you're going to do it."

"I'm not doing anything, you bitch," Morgan snapped before tugging at the rope around his wrists. "Let me go."

She walked forward and slapped him across the face. "That's for calling me a bitch. So, tell me this, how is Dr Spencer Reid?"

Morgan looked at her, he watched as something sparked in her eyes. His protective nature surged forward when he realised that this wasn't about him, it was about Reid. "You hurt him and I'll kill you."

"Oh, Agent Morgan," she pouted. "I wish I was the one who's going to hurt him, I can just imagine the noise he would make while I had my fun with him. No, I won't be hurting him. My boss doesn't want it that way. He wants something more personal. Boys, hold his head and make sure his eyes stay open."

* * *

Morgan groaned as he woke up, he wanted to stay in bed and under his cover. He reached out his hand and hit his alarm. He winced as he sat up, he looked down and saw a large dark bruise down his shoulder. "How the hell?" he muttered. Climbing out of bed, he ignored the pain and made his way into the shower. He felt like he was forgetting something but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

* * *

Reid walked into the bullpen and smiled as he felt refreshed from his morning shower and from finishing his new stack of books the night before. He practically skipped to his desk.

"Someone's in a good mood," Blake smiled as she put her bag over the back of her seat.

"I just had a good weekend with my books and they opened a new coffee shop just around the corner from my apartment. I must have gone there at least four times this weekend."

"Let me revise my first analysis," Blake laughed. "I think you must have a skip in your step because of the caffeine in your body. Did you go to this new coffee shop this morning?"

"May have," Reid smirked before taking off his jacket. He walked over to the coffee machine to find Morgan already there. "Morning, Morgan. Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Um, yeah," Morgan said in a tired voice as he grabbed a mug.

"You don't look so good, Morgan. If you're not feeling well, I'm sure that Hotch would let you go home for the day."

Reid barely had time to register anything as Morgan grabbed his arms and shoved him back against the wall. "Are you saying I can't do my job properly?!" Morgan growled angrily as he gripped Reid's arms tighter, digging his fingers in.

"I didn't say that," Reid winced before looking at Morgan with wide eyes full of fear. "You're hurting me."

"Morgan, let him go!" Blake yelled as she came storming over. Morgan blinked and took his hands away. Blake looked at him with angry eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know," Morgan admitted as he looked at his hands and then to Reid. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"I have to go," Reid said shakily before walking away.

"Morgan, what the hell?" Blake snapped.

"I don't know," he said before rubbing his hand over his head. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

* * *

Reid focused on his paperwork for the rest of the day, he avoided Morgan as much as he could. He was still a little shaken over what had happened in the morning, he had gone to the men's room and checked his arms to find dark bruises where Morgan had grabbed him. He had spoken with Hotch and pleaded for him not to write Morgan up, he knew something was wrong with his friend and didn't want to make things worse. Hotch and Rossi were talking in Hotch's office, they often had talks at the end of the day. JJ was with Garcia scanning some crime scene photos into the computer while Blake was in the BAU room. Morgan walked up the bullpen stairs from his desk. Reid walked up the stairs after him.

"Morgan, can we talk?" he asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" Morgan snapped as he turned around to face him.

"I just want to know what I did to deserve you being like this to me. If I did something, let me try to fix it."

"I don't know what is wrong. All I know is that you're a freak little genius and the only reason you are here is because your brain and we all know that will break soon enough."

Reid felt the words hit him, he heard a beeping noise and recognised it as Morgan's watch going off. He looked up at Morgan. "Screw you, Morgan."

He turned around and walked away with tears threatening his eyes. Morgan was his best friend and he never thought he would say those things against him. Seconds later, he screamed as his body flew forward and nothing but shock and pain entered his mind. He laid on the ground and struggled to figure out what had happened. He cried out as someone kicked him to his back where the pain ripped through his body again. He looked up but only focused on his friend pointing a gun at his head. His back was on fire but he didn't know from what.

"Just following orders," Morgan said in a dead voice.

"Morgan! No!"

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I am so happy and I can't believe the reception you all gave the last chapter. Thank you so much! You have no idea how much of a boost that gave me this week. You're all awesome and I hope I can make this a good story for you all. Yes, Morgan has gone through a process but we'll see how it affects him as the story goes on. Again, thank you for boost all your reviews gave me. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're all wonderful and absolutely amazing. I love when I get called the Cliffy Queen, I'm seriously considering getting that on a t-shirt. Thank you, you brilliant reviewers. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Morgan! No!" Hotch pulled the trigger on his gun, having no choice but to shoot Morgan in the shoulder, he rushed over with Rossi and struggled to comprehend the scene in front of him. JJ, Garcia and Blake all rushed over. "Blake, help Rossi secure Morgan."

"What?" Blake said in shock as she went to help Reid.

"Blake, just do it!"

Blake rushed over to help Rossi while Hotch and the others knelt by Reid's side. Reid's entire body was shaking and he was now laying in a small pool of blood. He turned Reid over on his side to see three gunshot wounds, one to the lower back and two on the upper back.

"Put pressure on all three wounds," Hotch said as he ripped off his jacket and pressed it to two of the gunshot wounds. JJ pressed her jacket to the gunshot wound on his lower back. Garcia was already on the phone to the paramedics.

"Hotch, one went through," JJ panicked as she put her hand to Reid's stomach to stop the bleeding there. "Oh, god. What happened?"

"Morgan shot him," Hotch explained quickly.

"I've got to finish my paperwork," Reid gasped as his eyes wandered, he was unable to focus and a small line of blood was now coming down his chin. "I've got to finish."

Garcia disconnected the call and rushed to his side. "Shhh, don't talk. It's okay, you'll be okay. Paramedics are on their way."

Reid moved his shaking hand down to his stomach and when he brought it back, he found it smeared with blood. "W-Why am I b-bleeding?"

"He's in severe shock," Hotch shook his head before looking to Reid. "Spencer, you need to stay still."

Reid began to buck, Garcia gasped and cried out as he coughed up a mouthful of blood on her dress, he became limp and his eyes slowing closed as he struggled to say awake.

"Reid!" Garcia called. "Don't do this!"

Rossi grabbed Morgan's shirt with both his hands. "WHY DID YOU SHOOT HIM?!"

"I was just following orders," Morgan said in a cold and dead voice.

* * *

Reid felt so light, he could hear muffled voices around him and faintly felt hands touching his body, his eyes fluttered open to see blurry figures above him. He felt so cold and his back felt wet. A light shined into his eyes but he didn't focus on it, he focused on the cold feeling as it traveled around his body.

A voice broke through the cold. "Spencer, my name is Dr Kendra, I need you to stay awake. Do you know where you are?"

"Hang another two units, he's losing too much blood too fast," another voice shouted.

"Cold," he tried to say but he only felt a wet feeling and his words came out as a garble as crimson blood spewed from his mouth.

"Dammit," Dr Kendra cursed. "We need to know what got hit. We need to move him to the OR now!"

Reid's eyes shut again, he was very tired and he just wanted to sleep. He wondered if he slept, would the cold go away?

* * *

"Why would he do this?" Garcia cried as she wiped her eyes, Rossi kept his arm around her and tried to comfort her. "Morgan would never do this, something must be wrong, he loves Reid like a little brother and he would die to protect him. Why did he shoot him?!"

"I know this is an unbelievable situation but you need to calm down, you're going to start hyperventilating," Rossi said gently. "Just take nice and slow breaths."

"Is he going to make it?" Garcia asked Hotch, who was staring at his blood stained hands, he had washed them but he couldn't get it all off. He looked up at her with tired and worried eyes.

"I don't know," he said before clenching his fist. "We'll get answers when Morgan wakes up from surgery to his shoulder. I want to know what the hell happened."

* * *

"I am losing him!" the surgeon yelled as he tried to stem the bleeding. A nurse placed more blood up and began to transfuse it.

"Wait, I think I see the source," he said before grabbing a clamp. "Suction."

He found a clear view and clamped off the bleeding. "I got it but he's not out of the woods yet."

* * *

**Nine hours later**

Hotch stared at his cold coffee, he closed his eyes and pushed back the exhaustion he was feeling. He thought back to the bullpen, he had heard the gunshots but he never expected to see what had happened. He had finally managed to get the blood off his hands but he would never forget seeing Reid in such a way. By the time the paramedics had taken him away, a large puddle of blood had smeared across some of the floor. He opened his eyes and focused on the present. Getting up, he threw his coffee into the waste bin. Rossi was asleep in the chair and Blake was staring at the floor, deep in thought no doubt about what had happened. He had sent Garcia home and ordered JJ to take care of her.

"Spencer Reid family," a voice came from the door. He turned around immediately.

"That's us. I'm Aaron Hotchner, I'm his medical contact. Is he alive?"

"I'm pleased to say that he is alive but he's not out of the woods yet," the doctor explained. "I'm Dr Kendra, I treated him when he first came in and helped with his surgery."

"Why isn't he out of the woods?" Rossi asked.

"You can speak freely in front of us all," Hotch nodded

"The three gunshots did a lot of damage. When he came in, he had lost a massive amount of blood, we had to give him multiple transfusions. The gunshot wound that entered his back and went through his stomach has damaged his intestine, we've given him a Colostomy bag which he'll need to use till the damage has healed. The two bullets that entered his back cause the most concern for me. One was the cause of some massive internal bleeding and just missed his heart. A millimetre over and he would not have made it to the hospital, he would have died on scene. We repaired the damage from that bullet but he'll be very fragile for some time. The other bullet damaged his liver and some major vessels, it also cause a lot of the blood loss. He's not out of the woods because his body is extremely weak and vulnerable to infection. I'm sorry to say that he has slipped into a coma due to the massive amount of blood loss. We put him on a ventilator to make sure he's receiving enough oxygen, in his state, breathing on his own isn't an option."

"Oh god," Blake whispered before shaking her head.

"When will he come out of the coma?" Hotch asked.

"I can't say but I don't think it'll be for some time. His body needs time to rest and heal itself. I have to be honest with you, the next twenty-four hours are vital, if he makes it through them, I expect him to eventually make a full recovery but his heart took on a lot of stress when he came in and during surgery. We need to keep an eye on him. I promise that we'll give him the best care."

"Can we see him?"

"He's in a private room and I'll allow someone to stay with him. Only one person though. All of you can see him for a few minutes. Follow me."

They arrived at Reid's room. Hotch could barely think as he walked over to the bed. Reid was as pale as the sheets he was laying on, dark circles that almost looked like bruises were underneath his eyes. Blake and Rossi went to the other side of the bed, both staring at the tube coming out of Reid's mouth. The wheeze of the ventilator working filled the room. Hotch also looked at all the IV's connected to the genius of his team, there were so many but the one that caught his eye the most was the IV that led to the bag of blood hanging from the pole. Rossi reached out and touched Reid's hand, his skin was cold to touch.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Blake asked.

"He has too," Hotch said before taking a gentle breath. "I'm going to speak with Morgan. I want to know what happened."

* * *

Morgan sighed and then let out a small hiss of pain as he tried to move. He opened his eyes and found a bright light above him, he blinked a few more times. He tried to move but found his wrists restrained to a hospital bed. He looked up as the door opened and Hotch walked in. "Hotch, what is going on? Why am I restrained?"

"I have a better question," Hotch said angrily, his eyes more deadly than Morgan had ever seen them. "Why the hell did you try to kill Reid?!"

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thank you again for such an amazing response to this story. I don't know where I get my ideas from, I do watch a lot of horror films and other films so my mind comes up with some very random things sometimes. I can't wait for the finale of the season, the promos are just pure torture. Sometime next week, I 'll be starting a new story as I'm finishing my Blood, Cells and Revenge story soon and I have a wonderful AU story all brewed up and ready to go. Don't worry, I'm still doing this one. I always aim to have two updates going out. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you again for all the fantastic reviews and I promise to reveal things soon. You're all magnificent and I love you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"What?!" Morgan said as he pulled against the restraints, his shoulder shot a new wave of pain through his body but he took a deep breath as he tried to process what Hotch had said. "What are you talking about?"

Hotch stormed over to the bed and slammed his hand down on the bedside unit. "Don't mess with me, Morgan! I have Reid laying in a hospital bed in a damn coma and he might not make it through the night because you shot him. YOU SHOT HIM, MORGAN!"

"I didn't," Morgan shook his head. "The last time I saw Reid, he was coming up some stairs, I don't remember anything after that. I would never hurt Reid and you know that."

"I have the video footage," Hotch snapped. "He turned away from you and then you pulled out your gun and shot him in the back three times. I had to shoot you to stop you from shooting him in the head. He is in a coma and they have no idea when he'll wake or if he even will wake up. Why did you do it?"

"I DON'T REMEMBER!" Morgan screamed at him. "I would never hurt Reid, you know that! I was just following orders."

"Orders?" Hotch questioned.

"I didn't say anything about orders, Hotch. I said I would never hurt Reid. He's like a little brother to me."

Hotch stepped forward and looked into Morgan's eyes. "You just said you were following orders. Morgan, I'm ordering you to stop pulling against your restraints."

"I'm not pulling against my restraints anymore."

"Yes, you are," Hotch said before pointing to the restraints. Morgan looked down and realized he was still pulling against the hospital cuffs holding him to the bed. Morgan clenched his eyes shut and hit his head back against the pillow. He didn't remember but he could hear someone talking. He let out a small yell causing Hotch to step back.

_'Don't stop till you confirm he's dead'_ a voice whispered in his head. A voice he had heard before, an important voice, one he wasn't allowed to forget.

"I gotta end it," Morgan said before pulling against the restraints. "He's got to die. I have to follow the orders."

"What orders?" Hotch demanded.

"To kill Dr Spencer Reid," Morgan laughed aloud. Hotch went to the door and called for the doctor to get a sedative.

* * *

Garcia laid on her bed in her apartment but couldn't stop crying, Rossi had called from the hospital and told them about Reid's condition, she wiped her cheeks again but couldn't get the image of Reid shaking and coughing up blood out of her head. She had managed a few hours of sleep before the call had come through. JJ walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, her own eyes red from having a small cry. "He'll make it, he always makes it."

"JJ, you saw him," Garcia said, her voice shaking. "He didn't know what had happened to him and there was so much blood. I don't know how to handle this. I've known Morgan for a long time, we all have, and we all know he would never do that to Reid. Something must be wrong. Maybe he's being forced to do this. Has anyone contacted his mother and family?

"Rossi had the same thought and we checked on all of them, they are all fine. No-one has them."

Garcia wiped her cheeks and then grabbed a hair tie to put up her messy hair. She got off the bed and grabbed her laptop, she shoved it into a bag before placing a few things into the other compartment of the bag.

"Garcia, what are you doing?"

"JJ, I want to go to the hospital. Screw Hotch and his stupid orders for me to stay here and calm down. I want to sit with Reid, I can't sit here knowing that he might not make it till tomorrow. I don't want to fall asleep and wake up to hear that he's gone. Get your keys, we're going."

* * *

Rossi watched as the ventilator wheezed up and down, his eyes then strayed to the heart monitor and it worried him that Reid's heart rate had fallen by a few numbers since he had been there. Reaching out, he took hold of Reid's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Now, I know you're not thinking about giving up on us," Rossi began to say. "You're not one to give up so easy. I know you've been through so much in your life and that you have struggled through everything that has happened. I can't begin to explain why Morgan did this to you. I thought he cared about you and I don't know how he could have done this to you. Think about your mother, she loves you and I know she would tell you to fight. Don't give up, son."

Rossi watched as Reid's heart rate fell by another two. He bowed his head and took a deep breath. He looked up as the door opened and Hotch walked through it.

* * *

"The bastard failed," the dark-haired man said angrily before kicking the chair across the room. "We need to take out that little shit, we should have done it in the first place. Why did the big man want us to use, Agent Morgan, anyway?"

The blonde woman stretched on the bed. "We don't need to do anything yet. Dr Reid may not make it to tomorrow and if he does, well, there are back up plans. I don't know why the big man wanted it this way but I'm not about to question him. Are you?"

"Not after what he did to the last person who stood up to him."

"If he had sent me, that genius would be dead and at the bottom of a ditch by now. Have patience and we'll see how things progress. We're fine as long as that team of his doesn't figure out what is going on. They're good but not that good. Now, come here and help me pass the time."

The dark-haired man climbed on the bed and kissed the woman before straddling her hips. "I just know you would have killed him the right way."

* * *

"Do you think he's had a mental break?" Rossi suggested after Hotch had explained everything that had happened in Morgan's room.

Hotch shook his head. "No, I don't think he's had a mental break. Rossi, it was strange. Only after I told him that Reid was alive did he begin to lose control, he began talking but he thought he was saying something else to what he actually saying. He said he was just following orders."

"Orders from who?"

"The doctor said he has large bruise all across his shoulder, that didn't happen back at the BAU. I want to go and check out his apartment, something is going on and I want to know what it is."

"Someone has to stay here with Reid. Blake is dealing with the directors back at the BAU, they don't want this getting out to the public. Only certain members of the bureau are now permitted to carry their gun around in the building. She called me and told me all of this. The directors are going to want to sweep this away but they can't.

"We'll look after him," Garcia said as she stood at the door.

"I wanted you to get some rest," Hotch said. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't expect me to sit at home and do nothing. Find out why this happened and I'll take care of Reid. I have my laptop so you can call me if you need help."

"JJ, I need you to stay here too," Hotch sighed. "Keep an eye on Morgan and make sure he stays restrained. He's a danger to others and himself till we figure out what to do."

JJ was about to talk when an alarm began to sound from inside Reid's room, the heart monitor began to beep wildly before a dead tone filled the air. A green line came across the monitor as Reid flat lined.

"No!" Garcia cried out, she tried to run into the room but Hotch held her back as Dr Kendra and some nurses rushed into the room.

"I need a crash cart," Dr Kendra called. "Open up his fluids and get a breather on him."

Hotch held Garcia back but felt just as helpless as he watched them try to bring Reid back.

"Charge the paddles!"

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I will say that I managed to watch last night's episode and the buzz from watching it is what helped me finish my updates a day early. What a brilliant episode, I'm not going to say much as I don't want to spoil it for others. I will say it's now my second fave episode after Revelations, which is my favorite as it got me addicted to Criminal Minds. Again, thank you so much for the great reaction to this story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I loved writing it. I will say that things are far from other in this story and things will get interesting. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful and amazing reviews, you're all so perfect and kind. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia cried into Hotch's chest as the doctor shocked Reid with the paddles, his body jumped up and hit back down into the bed, it was the third time they had used the paddles on him. Hotch closed his eyes as they performed CPR on Reid for the fourth time, he knew the look in Dr Kendra's eyes and he knew she was thinking it was too late. Dr Kendra picked up the paddles and shocked Reid's chest again. Hotch opened his eyes when he heard a beeping noise fill the air, he looked to the heart monitor and realized that Reid's heart had started beating again. He let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled when he saw that Reid was still alive.

"He's a fighter," Garcia said before wiping her eyes. "Thank God."

They waited as Dr Kendra finished checking Reid's vitals, they placed him back on the ventilator and left the room. The doctor came over with a relieved but worried look in her eyes. "He's stable and I'm hoping he will stay that way. I need to talk to you about what you want to do if he goes into cardiac arrest again."

"I want you to keep on trying no matter what," Hotch answered immediately. "He's a fighter, he just proved that."

"I know he's a fighter," Dr Kendra nodded. "I had to ask. Some people don't want to put their loved ones through that over and over. I have to say that I have worries about his mental state when he wakes up. He arrested once in the ambulance, we almost lost him during the surgery and it took us a few minutes to bring him back just now. I'm worried about the amount of oxygen reaching his brain. If and when he does wake up, I want to check his mental status."

"He's going to wake up," Garcia said adamantly. "He's gone through too much in his life to give up now."

"This is Penelope Garcia, she'll be looking after Reid while we investigate the reason behind his attack."

"I'm comfortable for someone to still stay with him," Dr Kendra smiled gently. Garcia picked up her bags and walked in.

* * *

She walked over to the bed and kissed Reid on the forehead. "Hey, baby boy."

She reached into one of the bags she had brought to the hospital and took out a large knitted blanket, she opened it up and covered Reid with it to make sure he stayed warm.

"I brought you the blanket we knitted together, we argued about what colours should go into it so we ended up putting every colour of wool we could think off into the blanket," Garcia said before biting her lip to try keep herself from getting upset again. She couldn't stop looking at the tube in Reid's mouth or all the IV's. Gently, she stroked her hand through his hair, the only part of him that had any colour. "Please don't scare us like that again. You just rest and wake up when you're ready. I don't know why Morgan hurt you, baby boy, I just don't."

* * *

Hotch watched from outside the room. "I think Reid is in good hands."

"So do I," Rossi smiled sadly before turning to JJ. "You need to make sure that Morgan is kept either restrained or sedated, he cannot leave that bed. We have no idea what he's capable of at the moment. We're going to check out Morgan's apartment."

"Why do you think Morgan did this?" she asked.

"I don't know but something is bothering me about his behavior back in the room and how he was on the camera footage from the BAU."

"What do you mean?"

"He thought he was saying one thing back in the hospital room but he said he was following orders and it was only after I told him that Reid was still alive did he start laughing and saying his orders were to kill Spencer Reid. On the footage from the BAU, his movements were almost robotic. He looked at his watch, dropped the file in his hand and shot Reid. I think someone has tampered with his mental state. We all know that Morgan would never hurt Reid like this, even if he was being forced at gun point, he would never do this willingly. It's the only possible answer for his actions."

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Rossi recited.

JJ and Hotch looked at him.

"It's Sherlock Holmes, it's the kind of thing that Reid would say if he was awake."

* * *

**A few hours later**

JJ smiled as she looked at the picture of Henry and Reid on her phone, the doctors were busy with two patients who had severe injuries from a car collision, she loved the picture on her phone because it reminded her that choosing Reid as Henry's godfather was the best decision she ever made. She didn't want to lose Reid. JJ rubbed her tired eyes as she thought about how Reid was when he first joined the BAU and how much he had grown since then, both physically and mentally. Her mind went on full alert when she heard a loud bang from inside Morgan's room, she immediately got up, putting her hand on her gun and walked in. As she opened the door, she saw that Morgan was no longer in the bed.

Before she could react a strong hand grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall, she grunted as her head collided with it. She tried to kick out at Morgan but failed when he deflected her kick. Pain filled her head as Morgan punched her, she closed her eyes and couldn't stop the darkness from taking her.

* * *

Carefully, Garcia put a mismatched pair of socks on Reid's feet, she knew he hated wearing ones that matched. Just another quirk she loved about him. She was very relieved that he had stayed stable since her arrival. She looked up as the door opened, panic filling her as Morgan walked into the room with a gun.

* * *

"Hotch, there are no signs of any forced entry or struggles as far as I can see," Rossi mused as he went over Morgan's apartment for the second time. Blake joined him in the living room.

"Something feels amiss here," Blake said as she furrowed her brow. "Things are too clean."

Hotch came into the room and noticed it too. Everything was too clean and too well placed. "This isn't Morgan's typical behavior. Reid is the one who likes everything in order. Morgan is known to be messy," Hotch said. "From experience, I've had to tell him to clean up his desk on a few occasions."

"Guys," Blake called as she knelt and reached under the small gap at the bottom of a bookshelf, she used a glove to pull out a large shard of glass with a pattern on it. "What is that doing there?"

"Maybe it's been there for a while," Rossi suggested.

"No dust on it," Blake pointed out before walking over to Morgan's glass living room table, she lined it up and then looked back at them. "This matches this table but this is completely intact. In fact, I'd say brand new, there are no water rings, stains, scratches or anything like that."

"This is bigger than we think," Hotch said.

* * *

Morgan brought up the gun and pointed it at Reid's body, Garcia stepped in front of Reid and in the way of the gun. "I won't let you do it."

"Get out of the way," Morgan growled. "He has to die."

"Why does he have to die?" Garcia argued back. "He's Reid, he's your pretty boy and my baby boy, I know this isn't you and I know you would never do this unless someone made you. Derek, please put the gun down."

She watched as Morgan shook his head and the gun shook in his hand slightly.

"I have to follow orders, she told me to not stop until he had no pulse," Morgan snapped before tightening his grip on the gun. "Move, Garcia."

"No," Garcia shook her head. "If you want to kill him, you have to go through me. Derek, I know you're in there. Please, don't do this."

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, thank you again for such an amazing response to this story again and I'm sorry for the delay in posting this, I have problems with my hands and the swelling has finally gone down enough for me to type. If I didn't leave you with cliffhangers, I wouldn't keep the cliffhanger queen title I seem to have been given by you all. JJ was the guard outside the door but I didn't think she expected Morgan to slip his restraints. Things are beginning to get interesting in this chapter. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they are wonderful and great motivation when it comes to my writing. You keep me all going. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review  
**

**All mistakes are my own **

Garcia felt her heart in her chest, it felt heavier than stone as she watched the gun wobble in Morgan's hand. She stepped forward and put her hand up. "Derek, I don't know who did this to you but I know someone did something to you. We'll help you through this and we'll catch the people who have turned you into this. You don't have to follow their orders."

"I have to," he struggled to say before grabbing his head with his other hand. "I don't know why but I have to. She'll be angry if I don't complete my orders."

"Look at the bed, Derek," Garcia said, her voice shaking. Morgan moved his eyes to the bed where he saw Reid unresponsive with a ventilator connected to the tube down his throat. "Look at him and tell me what you see."

"Brother, no, target," Morgan shook his head as things began to conflict in his mind. "No, he's my little brother."

"There you go," she smiled. "You know he's not a threat, all he's ever been to you is a little brother, a little brother that you have sworn to protect over the years. You shot him and now he's asleep, he might not wake up. Now I know that my Derek Morgan, my sweet, protective chocolate Adonis, would not hurt Reid without something being wrong. I need that man to come out now and drop the gun, you can beat this. I won't let you shoot him. Look in your heart, not your head, and think about what you're about to do. Baby girl needs her Adonis back and baby boy needs his big brother back."

Morgan looked at the bed again and then back to the gun, he threw it across the room and stepped back till he hit the wall, he grabbed his head and began to cry. Garcia opened the door and called for help, she knelt next to him but jumped when he grabbed her upper arms.

"They're after Reid," Morgan struggled, tears coming down his cheeks. "She's in my head and I can't fight it. Drugged me and did stuff to me. YOU HAVE TO PROTECT REID!"

"We will," she promised, Dr Kendra rushed in with a sedative. Garcia stopped her to let Morgan say something.

"I couldn't control my actions," he cried. "Garcia, I never meant to hurt him. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Protect him from the blonde woman, don't fail like I did, I'm so sorry. Please tell him I'm sorry."

He gritted his jaw and clenched his fists, Garcia sensed he was losing control again. "Give him the sedative now," she ordered Dr Kendra.

Dr Kendra slipped the needle into Morgan's arm and administered the sedative, Garcia helped lower Morgan to the floor and then took a deep breath. She rushed out of the room and into Morgan's room knowing that he could have only got the weapon from one person. She gasped and rushed over to JJ, she knelt and gently tried to wake her up. "JJ, wake up. Jennifer!"

JJ groaned before opening her eyes, she looked up at Garcia and struggled to sit up. Garcia could already see a dark bruise forming on her best friend's cheek. She watched as JJ looked around and tried to find her gun. "Hnnn...Morgan, he's got mmmy gun," she slurred as she tried to get up.

Garcia made her sit down. "He's sedated and your gun is back in Reid's room. Oh, god, are you okay?"

She turned around and called for a doctor. JJ winced at the shouting before leaning against the wall and beginning to focus. "He must have slipped the restraints," she said before touching her head, she came away and found blood on her hand. "Am I bleeding?"

"You've got a cut on your forehead," Garcia nodded. "Don't worry, the doctor is coming."

"Did he hurt Reid?" JJ asked.

"No, Morgan is fighting against whatever was done to him, I need to talk to Hotch."

* * *

Hotch rushed down the corridor of the hospital with Rossi and Blake, he came to Reid's room to find JJ and Garcia there. He walked over and gently inspected the damage to JJ's face. "Are you okay?"

"No permanent damage," JJ said. "Just a nice bruise and a minor concussion. The hospital is keeping Morgan sedated and restrained just to make sure that he doesn't get out and try to hurt Reid again. You can thank Garcia for stopping him."

"What did you do?" Rossi asked.

Garcia was stroking her hand through Reid's hair in a soothing way. "I reminded him that Reid's not a target, he's his little brother and that he needed to protect him. I got through to the part of him that managed to escape what's been done to him. He managed to clear his head long enough to tell me some things. He said that they drugged him and did some things to him, he said we have to protect Reid from a blonde woman and that she's in his head."

"That confirms what we found at Morgan's place," Blake sighed.

"What did you find?" JJ questioned before pressing a cold pack back to her face.

"We suspect that there was a fight and that someone kidnapped Morgan for a time, enough it seems to have done something to his mind," Hotch explained. "Everything was too neat and we found a piece of glass that must have come from Morgan's old glass table, there was a brand new one there. Whoever did this knew what they were doing and they cleaned up the evidence in a precise way. We're lucky the glass slid under the bookcase. It's clear that Reid is the target so we need to dig in to Reid's past to see if we can find anyone who would want to harm him."

"Haven't they already harmed him?" Garcia said, her voice wobbling.

"Garcia, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, Hotch, I'm sorry," she sighed before closing her eyes. She looked back to Hotch. "Morgan didn't mean to do it, he was crying and I saw the pain he's feeling over what he has done. He said we have to protect him and not fail like he did. He was so upset and he struggled to think clearly. He just kept saying he was sorry. He's never going to get over what he did, neither of them will."

* * *

The blonde women listened as her employer screamed down the phone. "YOU FAILED TO DO WHAT I ASKED!"

"We did exactly what you asked, we know his second attempt failed. He wasn't supposed to resist this much."

"WELL HE HAS!" her employer yelled. "I WANTED IT TO BE AGENT MORGAN BECAUSE I WANTED THAT BLOODY GUARD DOG OF DR REID'S TO DIE WITH HIM. THE AGENTS WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!"

The phone shook in her hand. "What do you want me to do, sir?"

"YOU HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE TO KILL HIM AND IF YOU FAIL, YOU'LL KNOW THE PRICE OF FAILURE, FINGER BY FINGER!"

A dead tone filled the air, she held the phone close to her chest as her partner came into the room. "What did he say?"

"We got once more chance or it's us who will die."

"We should run," the dark-haired one said.

"We'd be dead before we made it into another state. We need to kill them both and we need to do it soon."

* * *

"Are you sure he's ready for the tube to come out?" Garcia asked as the doctor began removing the tube from Reid's throat.

"We've reviewed the latest tests and his oxygen levels are stable, he can regulate his own breathing," she said before removing the tube. She checked over his body and let out a smile. "I think he's out of the danger zone."

"Really?" Garcia said happily.

"He's regulating his own breathing and he's vitals are up and stable, he's one hell of a fighter," Dr Kendra said happily. "I don't know when he'll wake up but I hope when he does that he's mental status is consistent with how it was before. I will say that it will take time for him to recover."

"What kind of damage could he have to his mental status?"

"He may wake up, be normal and responsive but he could have some brain damage. He could have memory problems, change in behaviour, problems controlling his movements and other problems. It all depends on when he wakes up. There are things that can be done if he does have problems, places that can help."

"We'll take care of him, I don't want to put him in a place like that."

"You all care about him a great deal, he must mean a lot to you all."

"He's the youngest of our team and our team is a family," Garcia sighed before taking his hand and stroking her thumb over it. "I don't know what we would do if we lost him. He's such a special man."

* * *

"We have the results back from Agent Morgan's blood test and we found sodium thiopental in his system along with a few other drugs that we haven't been able to immediately name. We've sent them for further testing."

"What is sodium thiopental?" Rossi asked.

"Reid would know," Blake said sadly.

"I know," Hotch agreed before looking back to the doctor. "Please, continue."

"Sodium thiopental is more commonly known as a so-called truth serum, but all the drug really does is weaken the personality of the person who receives it and makes them more compliant with what someone wanted them to do. Now, I can't tell you what dose he received but I can tell you that he would have suffered side effects for over thirty hours after his dosage."

"He was acting differently at work," Blake said. "He looked ill and I think he was sick once, he also had behaviour changes like when he slammed Reid into the wall. If someone pumped him full of drugs and used other methods of control like hypnosis or other techniques, god knows what Morgan's mind got put through."

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, thank you again for such an amazing response to this story and I'm sorry for the delay in posting this, I've been busier than I expected. I'm so happy you're all still enjoying this story. I'm pacing myself with this story as I've been told in the past that I reveal things too quickly. I assure you that things will make sense soon and all will be revealed. The best way I can describe what has happened to Morgan is that he's basically been brainwashed and hypnotized in a sense. They've messed up his noodle. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they mean so much to me and they're absolutely amazing. Thank you again!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**The next day**

Hotch woke up in his bed, he moaned as he stretched out his arms. He had not wanted to stop investigating what had happened but the entire team had been running on empty. Cruz had stepped in and told them all to go home for the night and get some rest. He felt anger at the fact Cruz was thinking of taking them all off the case. Reid was well protected at the hospital, two armed guards stood outside his room and one of the team was sleeping at the hospital with Garcia to ensure his safety. He made his way to Jack's room and hated the sight of the empty bed. He had sent Jack to Hayley's parents for a few days, he didn't want his son in the any danger. JJ had done the same with Henry but had entrusted his care to a good friend whose son was best friends with Henry.

He closed the door to the Jack's bedroom before making his way to his bathroom, he walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. Something rose up inside of him at that moment, he grabbed the glass container that held his toothbrush and threw it across the room.

"Dammit!" he yelled as he thought of Reid, lying in the hospital bed, in a coma with a possibility that he might not wake up. He thought of Morgan, struggling against his straps and battling against his own mind. Brushing a hand through his hair, he sighed at the disappointment he felt at himself.

It was his job to protect them and he had failed to do that.

* * *

Garcia opened her eyes slowly, her body craved more sleep but her mind craved answers. She lazily opened her eyes and sat up on the couch she had now made her bed. Looking at her watch, she shook her head as he realized it was nine am, she had slept for over ten hours.

"Hnnn..." came a noise that filled the room. Garcia looked around the room, her gaze settling on the bed. Her sleep riddled brain snapped awake when she realized the noise had come from Reid.

"Oh my god," she gasped as she rushed to the bed, she felt an overwhelming feeling to cry as she saw Reid's brown eyes half-open and wandering the room. She pressed the call button. Dr Kendra came into the room within ten seconds.

"He's awake," Dr Kendra said in surprise. "This is incredible, I thought he wouldn't wake up for days, possibly weeks. Damn, he truly is a fighter."

She brought out a light and flashed it on Reid's eyes. "Spencer, can you hear me?"

Dr Kendra dodged Reid's hand as it tried to knock the light away. Garcia felt a pang in her heart as Reid let out a sharp cry of pain as he tried to move.

"Reid, it's Garcia, you're in the hospital. Baby boy, it's okay," she soothed as she ran her hand through his brown locks of hair.

Reid's eyes fluttered close and his body relaxed back into the bed, all the fight leaving him as he returned to his dreams.

"He woke up," Garcia smiled. "That's good, isn't it?"

"It's amazing that he's awake, the amount of damage his body took and the blood loss alone have weakened him greatly. This is good news but I need to check his mental status when he wakes up properly. It's common for people coming out of a coma to feel disorientated. I think it's remarkable he's woken up. He will be extremely weak though, his body is still recuperating from almost dying."

"We'll take care of him, I'm just happy he woke up."

They both looked up as a knock came at the door, it was Rossi back from getting some coffee. "What's going on?"

"Reid woke up," Garcia beamed. "He's out of the coma."

"Really?" Rossi smiled as he came to the bedside. "How long did he wake up for?"

"Not long and he was very disorientated," Dr Kendra answered before answering her pager. "I have to check on another patient. If he wakes up, get a nurse or get me. It's important that we check his mental status when he wakes up."

She gave them a small nod before leaving the room.

Garcia held Reid's hand and stroked her thumb over his hand. "Keep fighting, Reid."

* * *

"Are you sure you can get past the guards and into the room?" the dark-haired man asked as he made the ID badge, he had stolen an identity, from one of the nurses and used his partner's picture on the fake ID.

"I can get past them, it's difficult if anyone is in there though. I'm taking a sedative, one shot of this to the neck and they'll be out cold. I'm going to make it look like an accident. A nice air bubble in one of his IV's should do just fine. How long have we got until our time is up?"

"Six hours, we need to move fast."

* * *

Hotch watched with JJ and Blake as Morgan began to wake up, they had asked for his sedation to stop so they could talk to him. Hotch walked over to the bed and checked the straps to make sure Morgan couldn't hurt anyone. They had received good news about Reid and that was exactly the boost they all needed.

"Ho'ch," Morgan slurred before blinking and letting out a small moan.

Hotch clicked his fingers above Morgan's face. "Morgan, I need you to listen to me, what do you remember?"

"Garcia and my mission," Morgan said before crunching up his face and pulling against the restraints. "Bad things will happen if I don't kill him. I don't want to...no, I have to..., I don't want to!"

"Morgan, I need your help. Deep down, you know what happened to you. You told Garcia about a blonde woman, she's after Reid and she is trying to kill him through you. I need to know what she looked like. Anything that will help us. I know you don't want to hurt Reid and you showed Garcia that you're capable of fighting against what's been done to you. Come on, Morgan, protect your family and fight."

"Blue eyes," Morgan blurted out. "Blonde hair, long blond hair. Bitch blond!"

"How tall was she?" JJ asked.

"I'm sorry, JJ," Morgan shook his head before hitting it against the pillow three times. "I'm so sorry."

She walked forward and gave him a small smile even though it hurt to smile. "Morgan, it's okay. You didn't have any control, now you do, how tall was she?"

"Your height," he struggled. "Scar under her chin. Why can't I think? I just want to hurt Reid, no, I didn't mean that!"

"Hotch," Blake called. "I think I have an idea that can help Morgan."

* * *

Garcia's stomach began to growl, she ignored it and focused on Reid.

"Garcia, you need to go and get something to eat," Rossi smiled. "He's not going to go anywhere."

"I want to stay here and be here when he wakes up again."

"I'll be right here," Rossi said. "There is a food cart just down the hall and around the corner. You need to stretch your legs and take a walk for a few minutes. He's probably got a few more hours, even longer, before he wakes up."

Garcia relented when Rossi gave her the fatherly look that always made her give in. "Fine, but I'll only be a few minutes. You take care of him while I'm gone."

"I will," Rossi nodded. She walked over and kissed Reid's forehead.

"I'll be back soon," she whispered. She grabbed her bag and made her way out of the room. She bumped into a nurse outside the room. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," the blonde nurse smiled.

Garcia made her way down the hall and around the corner. Back at the Reid's hospital room, the blonde nurse walked up the guards and flashed her ID. "I'm Nurse Kingston, I'm here to give Spencer some medication."

**Please review**

**Cliffhangers rule!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the delay in updating but I've been ill and now have super helium like voice, I laugh at myself because of how I sound. Be ready for what I think is an awesome chapter and I really want to know what you think about this chapter. I'm really excited. Just to clear up that the name Kingston was a name stolen from one of the real nurses, not the name of one of the unsubs. I also hope you enjoy the cliffhanger. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're just beautiful and magnificent, I just want to hug you all so much. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Rossi listened as Hotch gave him all the information over the phone about the woman who had done this to Morgan. He looked down and sighed deeply at Reid's pale complexion and the oxygen cannula under his nose. He moved his gaze to the door as a young blonde nurse walked into the room. He tightened his grip on the phone as he took in her features. They matched exactly the description that Hotch had just given him, right down to the scar on her chin. He was paying so much attention to her that he had missed what Hotch had said.

"I'm sorry, Hotch, can you repeat that?"

"How is Reid? We'll be down in a few minutes to see him," Hotch said.

Rossi stepped closer to the bed. "He's doing fine, you know he's a fighter. I can't wait till he wakes up and starts asking questions about my new book, I'll have to buy him a coffee during our talk and hope I remember not to put sugar in it."

Rossi prayed that Hotch had understood his warning.

"Rossi, are you in danger?"

"Yeah, sure," Rossi spoke as he watched the nurse prepare a needle. "I'll see you in a few hours. Bye."

Rossi hung up the phone and smiled at her. "How is he doing?" he asked.

"He's doing well, his vitals are strong," she answered him before making her way around the bed. "Sorry, I just have to give his IV a flick to make sure it's flowing okay."

As he stepped aside, he watched her posture change. In one quick movement, she whipped around and tried to inject the needle into his neck, he caught her wrist and spun her around. He threw her to the wall and watched the needle fall to the floor.

"You're not touching him," Rossi said as he brought out his gun. He barely had it out of the holster when her foot came up and kicked it out of his hands. He dodged another kick meant for his face and grabbed her foot. He brought up his foot and kicked her in the hip, sending her sprawling on the floor. His gun was too far out of reach so he grabbed the syringe and caught her arm when she tried to attack him again. He stabbed the needle into her arm and injected the contents.

"NO!" she yelped before collapsing to the ground.

"GUARDS, GET IN HERE!" Rossi shouted.

* * *

The dark-haired man walked past the room after seeing all the commotion, he glanced at his partner before making his way to the elevator. There wasn't enough time to do anything, his only chance of survival was to start running.

_'Thanks for the fun times, partner'_ he thought as the doors closed.

* * *

Hotch rushed down to Reid's room to find the guards dragging a blonde woman out of the room, he walked in to find Rossi assuring Garcia that everything was okay. "What the hell happened?"

"You had just finished telling me about her and she walked in, she has the scar under her chin. She tried to stab me with a needle but I managed to fight back, I stabbed her with the needle. The doctor thinks it's a sedative. Reid's fine, she didn't touch him."

"I should have been here, I just went to get something from the vending machine."

"Garcia, don't even start a blame game because there is no blame," Hotch said before giving her shoulder a squeeze. "He's safe and that is all that matters. We're also now a step closer to finding out why this all happened. Once she's awake, I want answers from her."

Garcia reached down and held Reid's hand. "Why are they doing this?"

"We'll find out soon," Rossi said. "Where are JJ and Blake?"

"Exploring options of how to reverse what's been done to Morgan. Blake believes that a hypnotist could help reverse what Blondie did."

Garcia was about talk when a small squeeze came around her hand, she looked up and wanted to cry as she watched Reid's eyes begin to flutter. "Reid, come on, you can do it."

Hotch walked to the other side and urged Reid to wake up. "Spencer Reid, wake up, that's an order."

* * *

Reid struggled to push past the heavy haze over his mind, he latched onto the voices around him and pushed through the haze. He opened his eyes to see Garcia, Hotch and Rossi standing above him. "Where-" he tried to say but his throat felt raw. Rossi disappeared for a moment before coming back and placing ice chips in Reid's mouth. He relished the soothing cold ice as it traveled down his throat. He felt his body rise as Garcia used the remote to make the bed come up.

"Hotch, go get the doctor," Garcia urged. "She needs to check him over."

Hotch walked out of the room to find the doctor.

"Where am I?" Reid said in a small voice before letting out a grimace. "My back hurts."

"I know, I'm sorry," Garcia said as she tried to help him. "You're in the hospital, you got hurt."

"Reid, do you remember what happened?"

"Rossi," Garcia shook her head. "Not now, give him some time."

Dr Kendra came into the room and brought out her torch. "Hello, I'm Dr Kendra. I've looked after you during your time here. I need to do some tests and it's important we do them now. Follow the light."

Reid winced at the light at first before he followed it with his eyes. Dr Kendra slipped it back into her pocket and smiled. "Okay, these are simple questions so try to answer then as best you can. Do you know your name?"

"Dr Spencer Walter Reid," he answered before letting out another wince at his throat. Rossi slipped some more ice chips into his mouth and they waited till Reid finished with them.

"Do you know your birth date?"

"October 9th 1981."

"Where were you born?"

"Las Vegas."

"Your mother and father's names?"

"Diana Reid and William Reid."

"You're doing very well," Dr Kendra soothed before bringing her hands up. She asked him to do a number of exercises with his fingers which he managed, he started to feel weak again and just wanted to sleep.

"Okay, last question for now and I'll let you rest, can you name all of your team?"

"Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Alex Blake, Jennifer Jareau but we call her JJ. There is also Penelope Garcia."

"Anyone else?" Dr Kendra urged.

"No, that's all of them," Reid said before looking at his team. "What's wrong?"

"Reid, do you know who Derek Morgan is?" Hotch said as he stepped forward.

Reid closed his eyes for a moment before gently shaking his head. "I don't know who that is. Should I?"

"We'll talk about this later, get some rest," Dr Kendra said before the others could say anything. Reid closed his eyes and relaxed back into his pillow, they watched as he fell asleep within seconds.

"Oh my god, he doesn't know who Morgan is," Garcia said. "I mean, is that a blessing or a curse?"

"I'm not sure," Rossi shook his head before turning to the doctor. "Why does he remember all of us but not Morgan?"

"I have a theory but to be sure, we need to do more thorough testing. It's possible he has selective amnesia, that's only a theory. I need to ask him many more questions before giving an official diagnosis. Selective amnesia is where the brain chooses to forget certain things, I've seen this a few times in people who have gone through terrible things. The thing is that he could have other black spots in his memory. Other parts of his mind could be affected by this. The good news is that he knows who he is and basic information about himself. When he wakes up again and is more comfortable, I'll test him further. This is what I was afraid of, he has suffered some damage to his memory due to the lack of oxygen."

"Can it be reversed?" Garcia questioned.

"I can't say, the memory is still a subject being researched and sometimes people gain back their memories or pieces of personality they may have lost return. It all depends on the patient and their recovery."

* * *

He threw his duffel into the trunk and jumped into the driver's seat, he had to get out of town and far away, if he made it out of the states he had a small chance. The dark-haired man placed the key and turned the ignition but shook his head with panic when nothing happened, not even a cough came from the engine.

"Cars, so unreliable when we really need them," a voice came from the back seat. The cold metal of a gun touched the back of the dark-haired man's head. "You failed in your task and worst of all, you threw away the second chance he gave you."

"Please don't kill me, you don't understand, she messed up. It wasn't my fault, I'll do anything to get back into his good books, just don't kill me," the man pleaded.

"There is one way for you to make it up to him and to make him happy," the voice said again.

"I'll do anything!"

"You can make him happy by dying, you sack of shit," the voice snarled before pulling the trigger. The windscreen now dripped with ruby-red blood. The trigger man wiped his gun before throwing the handkerchief at the dark-haired man. "Now, for the little bitch."

* * *

Reid moaned and opened his eyes again, he knew he should feel more pain and he felt the morphine drip as it kept the pain from taking over. "I hate pain medication, you know I don't want it," he sighed gently as he looked at Hotch.

"You need it," Hotch smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you. How are you feeling?"

"Weak, exhausted and tired," Reid yawned. "What happened to me?"

"You got shot in the back three times but I don't want you to think about that now, I'll explain everything once the doctor has finished her tests. Do you really not know who Derek Morgan is?"

"Why is everyone so interested in this Derek Morgan?" Reid said weakly.

"Like I said, I'll explain everything after Dr Kendra comes and completes her tests. I'm happy you're alive. We almost lost you. Don't worry about a thing, we're going to take care of you when you get out here, you've got a long recovery ahead."

"How long before I can have some tea?" Reid asked.

"Don't you mean coffee?"

"No," Reid frowned. "I've always had tea."

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm happy that I shocked you all with my plot, there is so much more to happen and trust me, you're going to love it. You'll understand why he has forgotten Morgan after you read this chapter, his mind has compensated for the memory dark spots. I hope you're all still enjoying this. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, you're just spectacular and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch waited outside the hospital room waiting for Dr Kendra to finish asking Reid on all the questions she needed to, they had given her answers to all the questions she needed to ask. They had known him long enough to know a lot about his life. Reid had already had scans done to check for signs of damage. He hated waiting and hated the limbo that the entire team was now in. The sedative that Rossi had injected into Reid's attacker was a strong one and the woman, who they had now identified as Clara Day, was still asleep. She had a nasty record and was wanted by multiple agencies including the FBI. Morgan had lost control when a professional hypnotist had tried help and was now back under sedation. They had no leads until Clara woke up. Another fifteen minutes passed before Dr Kendra came out of the room.

"Let's speak in my office," she motioned before walking down to a room and opening the door. He took a seat and became worried by the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Hotch questioned.

"I've completed my tests and I have both good and bad news. The good news is that the scans came back and I can't see any major damage to his actual brain. The bad news is that he has problems with his memory that extend beyond Derek Morgan and beyond his confusion about his favorite beverage."

"How bad?"

"As you already know he seems to think that he drinks tea, he told me that he doesn't like coffee. I asked him about his favorite things which include food, hobbies, colors. Out of the ten answers I had, he only matched with six of them. He doesn't like Indian food, he likes Chinese food. His favorite color isn't blue, it's black, his favorite program isn't Doctor Who or Star Trek and he doesn't like wearing a tie."

"This is all wrong," Hotch shook his head. "He keeps most of the coffee shops around his apartment or near the BAU in business with his coffee addiction, I've had to take cups away from him before because he's had too much. He loves Indian food but most of us don't, he's always trying to get us to a restaurant near his house. His favorite color is blue because it's the color of the Tardis in Doctor Who and the color of Dr McCoy's shirt in Star Trek, which are his favorite programs. He owns about fifteen ties too. Why is this happening?"

"I spoke with a colleague and we discussed Spencer before I came out of the room. It's possible that his confusion over what he likes is temporary, he could taste a cup of coffee and it could trigger back his memories of drinking coffee. Same goes for the other things."

"Including Morgan," Hotch asked hopefully.

"That's where things get complicated," she began. "He's completely erased Derek from his memory, there could be a psychological reason behind him forgetting Derek or the lack of oxygen has caused his memory to develop dark spots. I can confirm he has selective amnesia, but it's hard to tell what caused it. Psychological or physical, I can't confirm. You told me that Derek and Spencer have been friends for over ten tears, it's possible that his mind is protecting him because of what Derek did to him. We'll work with him on his memory problems but it could be a slow process. When he recovers from the gunshot wounds and is up and about, he may show more signs of memory loss or memory confusion."

"We'll take care of him. I just hope he gets back to normal. What about his eidetic memory and his ability to read? He remembers the team and the BAU."

"Yes, he remembers the rest of you and he knows that he works for the FBI. His eidetic memory seems normal, he was able to recite information from memory and when I gave him the newspaper to read the front page. He barely took more than a second, that was quite amazing to see."

"Watch him read a book," Hotch smiled before sighing. "Did you ask him the last question?"

"I did and that's what I wanted to talk to you about next. He has no idea who this Maeve Donovan is, I asked him if he had ever got a letter from her and he shook his head. I think that he doesn't remember her because of the circumstances she died, the ones you told me about, if his mind is trying to protect him from traumatic events, it could block out other people and other events which traumatized him. This is why it's difficult to tell you if the cause of his selective amnesia is physical or psychological. He will recover in time but by what I've heard, is it so bad that he's forgotten these traumatic events?"

Hotch had no answer to give her, he wondered the same thing himself.

* * *

Rossi couldn't help but smile as he watched Garcia feed Reid some jello, the doctors didn't want him eating anything too heavy till he was stronger. Garcia had decided to feed him as even small things caused Reid to become tired quickly. He watched the door and waited for Hotch to come back from speaking with Dr Kendra. Rossi felt relief when he walked in, he had no wish to tell Reid what had happened to him. They had all decided to tell him the truth, he would know if they were lying and they hoped it might even jog his memory.

Hotch chuckled as Garcia managed to drop a spoonful of jello down Reid's chest, she quickly got it back and giggled herself. "I'm sorry, sweetie. My hands let me down."

"That's okay," he smiled weakly before letting out a grimace. "My back still hurts. Can't they turn the morphine up."

They all exchanged a glance as they realised how much Reid's mind was protecting him.

"I'll talk to the doctor in a little while," Hotch said as he stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to know what happened to you? I won't lie to you."

"What happened to me?" Reid asked.

"I need to ask you this first. Do you know who Tobias Hankel is?"

"Is he the one who did this to me?" Reid said in confusion.

"No, he didn't do this to you. It doesn't matter, it's related to another case," Hotch lied, the one and only lie he would tell. "Reid, you have selective amnesia."

"No, I don't, I remember all of you."

"Derek Morgan is the man who did this to you."

"Is he an unsub?" Reid asked.

"No," Hotch sighed. "He's a member of this team and you've worked with him for over ten years. You've always looked up to him as a big brother and he has always protected you until this recent event. He isn't a bad person. Someone is trying to kill you and they used Morgan to do it by heavily drugging him and using a combination of what we think was hypnosis and other techniques. He shot you in the back three times and then tried to kill you when he escaped his restraints. Garcia is Morgan's best friend."

"I'm his baby girl, remember," Garcia spoke up.

"I don't remember," Reid said in a slightly shaky voice before running his hand over his head. "What's wrong with me? No, you're lying."

"I'm not," Hotch said gently. "Reid, we will help you and the doctor told me that this could only be temporary. You're going to stay here for at least the next week, we almost lost you and you scared us all."

"Especially me," Garcia smiled sadly. "Don't you dare do it again."

"I don't know what happened but I'll try not to," Reid said, he closed his eyes and let out a small moan. "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep," Hotch urged. "You need plenty of rest to get better. We'll talk more later.

* * *

Clara opened her eyes and let out a small moan, she blinked her eyes and tried to fix her blurry vision. She tried to move but found herself strapped to a bed, she tried to move again but panicked when she remembered what had happened. "No," she moaned. "Oh, god, no."

The door opened and she recognized the two people who walked into the room. Agent Aaron Hotchner and Agent Jennifer Jareau walked in with fury blazing in their eyes. "Clara Day, we need to talk," Hotch said stoically. "You're responsible for two of my agents being put in hospital. I want answers and I'm not leaving until I get them."

She looked at the clock and knew her time was up, her employer wouldn't spare her. "You don't understand, I was just hired to do this."

"By who?" JJ demanded.

"Give me protection and I'll tell you everything that you need to know. I'll tell you who hired me and what he wants but I need guaranteed protection."

"Why the hell should we protect you after what you've done?!" JJ snapped before Hotch held her back from the bed.

"I've never failed in making someone do what I want, that's why he hired me. I found the right drugs and the right techniques to make someone do what I want. I didn't think Agent Morgan's mind would be so strong. You have no idea what the man who hired me is capable of. He won't stop till I'm dead. I'll tell you what you want to know, just please, protect me. He'll kill me for failing him."

Hotch looked at Clara and saw real fear in her eyes. "Here is what I'm willing to offer. You tell us everything you know right here, now. I'll place a security detail on you but you'll be in handcuffs and in custody the entire time. You also reverse what you did to Agent Morgan, I want him back to normal. If I find out you missed out anything in the information you give us, I'll leave jail cell unguarded so your boss can finish you off. Do we have a deal?"

Clara nodded as her eyes looked to the clock, she knew her partner was already dead. "Deal."

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thing will begin to get moving in this chapter and you'll discover why Reid got targeted. Yes, I made him forget all the trauma in his life but I still haven't decided whether that forgetfulness will last or not. I love writing this story and I have so much more planned. Are there any scenes anyone wants added in as a special treat? Something that fits with the story but has popped into your head and would like to see. Let me know. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're so awesome, even when you're telling me off for making Reid forget coffee. I've had a bad few days but your reviews have all helped lift my spirits. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own (Sorry if there are more than usual, I'm trying to get this updates out before I go out for the day.)**

"Who hired you to kill Spencer?" Hotch questioned.

"Theodore Renner, the man who owns most of the labs in the united states," Clara answered. "He hired me because of my particular skill set and told me to kidnap Derek Morgan, make him subjective to my commands and have him kill Spencer Reid at four o'clock. I gave Derek a high dosage of chemicals that made him highly susceptible to my orders and interrupted the normal balance of his brain chemicals. You were supposed to kill Derek Morgan after he shot Spencer."

"I would never kill one of my own team," Hotch snapped. "I know who Thedore Renner is, he's one of the richest men in the country. Why would he choose to do it this way? He could have killed Spencer much easier than all of this."

"I suggested that he do it another way but he got angry and demanded it this way. He seems to have a deep hate for Spencer."

"Why did he want Spencer killed?"

"Spencer Reid knows part of the chemical compound to a new drug that is Renner is making, they were in college but Spencer was a senior and Renner was junior. This new drug has side effects, ones that would make it impossible to be passed legally by the FDA. He is going to pay so the drug goes through. The new drug is capable of strengthening the immune system by a great deal, it could save millions but it could also kill a lot of people when used long term. It causes brain hemorrhages, organ failure, permanent blindness and other things. It's too dangerous. He killed two other people who knew about the compound and Spencer is the last. He could bring the whole thing down and lose Renner a lot of money."

"Why do it like this though?" JJ demanded.

"He hates Spencer," Clara answered. "When he gave us the assignment, he wanted it a specific way. By what I can tell, he was jealous of Spencer in college because the professors always thought of him as the best no matter how hard Renner worked. Renner is a sick bastard, he has his hands in everything else too. He's bribed officials, he has a collection of brothels and he manufactures the more dangerous kind of drugs. If it can bring him money, he has it."

"You're very quick to rat him out," JJ observed. "How can we believe anything that you say?"

"I'm giving you the information as I got no other choice. He's got a guy that takes care of things for him but this guy can't do what I can do. I can tell you that my partner is already dead, he wouldn't have made it past the state line. This guy won't stop until I'm dead. I took this job because the money that Renner offered was enough to get out the business, I thought it would be a normal job."

"Morgan is stronger then you'll ever know," Hotch said as he stared at her with angry and furious eyes. "We'll look into Renner and I'll have a protective detail take you to a secure location. First, you fix Morgan."

"I need some things," Clara sighed. "Certain drugs, they have them here."

"We'll get them once they are deemed safe by the doctor," Hotch said. "Answer me one question. Why did Renner want Morgan to be the one to kill Spencer?"

"He's researched you all. Derek Morgan is one of Spencer's biggest weaknesses."

* * *

He enjoyed the increased dosage from his morphine drip, Garcia had leaned a tablet device up against a pillow on his lap. He went through the photos that had Derek Morgan in but he didn't remember them. He didn't remember playing baseball or winning the game, he didn't remember being at any of the parties in the photo. He recognized JJ's wedding and other events but when he thought about them, Derek wasn't there. He pushed the tablet away and sighed. He could remember every fact and word he had ever read but he couldn't remember anything about this man who everyone told him was like a big brother to him.

**_If he was my best friend, how could he shoot me in the back and try to kill me?_** Reid thought angrily.

He didn't know who Maeve Donovan was or Who Tobias Hankel was either.

Garcia walked back into the room with a small bag of items and some coffee, she placed it down in front of him. "You can't drink it," she smiled. "I just want you to smell it and see if anything comes back."

"Why can't I drink it?"

"It would cause trouble with your stomach."

His eyes strayed to the colostomy bag. "Why did this happen to me?" he said before letting out a sigh. "I don't remember anything that happened to me and yet, I'm stuck with the consequences."

"You won't have it forever, sweetie. Just a couple of months and the doctor said that many of the colostomy bags can be hidden discreetly. No-one will even know you have one."

She grabbed the coffee cup and brought it forward, she needed to change the subject. "Go on, take a whiff."

He put his nose over the coffee cup and smelled the coffee, his senses buzzed back to life as he smelled it. He closed his eyes as his head began to hurt a little, images came to the front of his mind. He opened his eyes and looked at Garcia. "Is it loaded with sugar?"

"Do you remember coffee?" she asked, hoping with all her heart that he did.

"Yeah, I remember my coffee," he laughed gently. "Did you know that people who live in New York consume seven more times coffee than anywhere else in the US? It also has the most franchises and coffee brands."

Garcia swept down and hugged him. He grunted as pain flared in his back. "Garcia, my back!"

"Oh god," she panicked as she came away. He relaxed and managed to get past the pain. "I'm so sorry, Reid. I got carried away. Do you remember anything else?"

"No, just my adoration for Coffee," he said. "I'm sorry that I can't remember certain things."

"That's okay. Your mind is like a puzzle and we just found a piece. No matter how long it takes, we'll find the other pieces. The most important thing is that you're alive and safe."

"Do you care about Derek Morgan more than me?" he asked, the question weighing on his mind.

"I care about you both equally, you're my sweet little genius and he's my chocolate Adonis. I love you both. He cares about you too and when he's back to normal, I know he'll want to talk to you. He was lucid long enough to tell me that he was sorry for what he did and that all he wants to do is keep you safe."

"I'm not sure I want to see the man who did this to me."

Garcia went to say something but Reid shook his head. "I think I just want to go back to sleep."

"Okay, get some rest," Garcia nodded. She stood by his bedside and waited until his breathing evened out. She closed her eyes and let out a small sob, she brought up her hand to try to stem the tears but she couldn't. She jumped as Blake walked into the room.

"Garcia, what's wrong?" Blake asked as she came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"E-Everything is so different," Garcia cried. "They are best friends and practically brothers but Reid doesn't know him and he doesn't want to see him. I just want things to go back to normal."

Blake put her arms around Garcia and held her. "Things will go back to normal soon, I promise. We just can't rush this. You need to go home and have a proper rest. You can't stay here and exhaust yourself."

"The last time I left this room, that blonde cow almost took him away from us."

"No-one will hurt him, we know who sent her after Reid and Clara is in custody. Soon, we'll have the bastard who started all of this and we can then focus on Reid's recovery. I'm going to have JJ come with you, she's tired too and I think she's about to knock out Clara, our suspect. I'd love to let her but we made a deal."

"Blake, I got him to remember coffee," Garcia smiled.

"So much for him saving his fifty dollars a week," Blake chuckled gently.

* * *

Hotch watched the doctor inject Clara's solution, which they had checked, into Morgan's IV, she had already brought him out of the hypnosis and now they just had to balance the chemicals in his brain again. JJ had gone to stay with Garcia, both were exhausted and needed to sleep, eat and rest. Rossi was now on a warpath to get Jeremy Renner into custody. Blake was keeping an eye of Reid and he was happy that his team was in order. They had things to do that would take their minds off the horror of what they had seen happen to Reid.

"It'll take a few hours before he's back to normal," Clara stated.

"Will he remember what he did?" Hotch asked.

"He'll remember everything," she nodded. "Where's my protection?"

"It's already set up but you're not leaving here till he wakes up and acts normal," Hotch said. "Sit down in the corner and be prepared for a long wait."

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Morgan is about to face what he did. He won't see Reid till the next chapter but there are some interesting moments in this chapter. To answer some questions, Reid won't be paralyzed as the bullets didn't hit his spine but I do have some trouble in store for him, I'm not giving anything away. He won't need the colostomy bag for more than a few months. Some other questions you need to wait for answers. Sorry for late update too. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You've kept me going with all your reviews, you're just spectacular. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan woke up, his body aching but his mind felt better, like a weight had disappeared from it. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at a white ceiling. He winced at pain in his shoulder, it wasn't too bad but it ached all the same. He turned his head to see Hotch walking to the bed. "Hotch, why am I in hospital?"

"I need you think for a moment," Hotch said. "I'm so sorry but you know why you're in hospital. Take a minute to think."

Morgan thought for a moment, he shut his eyes as flashes came forward.

_**Reid looking at him with fearful eyes as he pinned him against the wall. "You're hurting me."**_

_**'All I know is that you're a freak little genius and the only reason you are here is because of your brain and we all know that will break soon enough.'**_

_**Pulling the trigger three times and watching Reid slam into the floor, watching the blood blossom over his back.**_

Shakes began to rock Morgan's body. "Oh, god. I shot him, I shot Reid. Hotch, I tried to kill him! I could see everything happening but I couldn't control myself. I'm so sorry. Jesus, I'm so sorry."

Hotch grabbed his good arm. "We know you were brain washed and forced to do this, Reid is alive and recovering in hospital. I need to tell you some things but give me a minute. I need to deal with one last thing."

Morgan looked to the corner and saw the blonde woman who had been part of his kidnapping. "You bitch!"

Hotch pushed him back down when he tried to get to Clara but he had made a deal. Every part of him wanted to let Morgan loose but catching Renner and having Clara there to testify when needed was the most important thing. "Morgan, you can't hurt her. I know what she did and hate her just as much as you but she told us who hired her and we need her."

He turned to Clara and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to the door and called for the private protection team that were waiting. He handed her over and watched them cuff her. "You will be testifying against Renner when we arrest him and I assure you that after that, you'll be spending a lot of time in prison. You've almost destroyed my team and it makes me sick that I have to offer you protection."

He turned to the team. "Get her out of my sight."

Clara didn't say anything as they led her away. He turned back into Morgan's room and closed the door, he felt saddened as he watched Morgan cry silently. Something he had rarely seen during their time working together. "He's alive, Garcia is taking care of him and he's awake."

"I-I'm supposed to protect him," Morgan sniffed. "I shot him three times, I kicked him and hurt him. H-How can I live with myself knowing I did that?"

"You didn't do it, Morgan," Hotch tried to argue. "You had no control and Clara, the woman who did this to you, specializes in this kind of thing. She disturbed the chemical balance of your brain and basically brainwashed you. We went to your place and while everything looked normal, we found a piece of glass belonging to your old table. Derek, I know you would never hurt Reid without being forced in some way."

"Can I see him?" Morgan asked. "I have to apologise and I need him to forgive me."

"That's not a good idea," Hotch sighed, he had dreaded this moment for a long time. "He doesn't know who you are."

"What?! No, what do you mean?"

"He has some memory loss. The doctor isn't sure if the cause behind it is physical or psychological but she's leaning more towards the latter. He has blank spots in his memory. He even forgot coffee for a shot amount of time. The major part of his memory loss is that his mind has blocked out traumatic moments in his life and things associated with those events. Derek, he doesn't remember Maeve or Tobias Hankel either. The working theory is that his mind can't comprehend the shock of being shot by you so it has blocked off certain events."

"He doesn't remember me," Morgan muttered. "He doesn't remember Maeve or Tobias. We've been through so much though, does he remember you all?"

"He does," Hotch nodded. "His mind has compensated when it comes to cases and other things. We don't know the true extent of his memory loss but with things like JJ's wedding, he doesn't remember you being there."

"Does he know it was me that shot him?"

"We told him who you are and he's still processing everything. He's still deciding if he wants to see you. Garcia hasn't left his side but Blake sent her home for a while, Garcia's actually the reason he's still alive. You broke out of your restraints and hit JJ."

"Don't think that I don't remember?" Morgan said. "It's like a movie in my head with parts missing but I remember hitting JJ and I remember Garcia putting herself in front of Reid so I wouldn't kill him. I'm a monster, Hotch."

"No, you're not."

"YES, I AM!" Morgan yelled. "Get out before I hurt you too."

Hotch tried to step forward but Morgan threw a plastic jug at him. "Get out!"

* * *

Garcia stroked her hand through Reid's hair as he slept, she liked stroking his hair because it assured her that he was still there with them all. She had gone home to grab some clothes and take a shower, she had grabbed a few items for Reid to help him remember things. She had come straight back and taken over from Blake again. She couldn't sleep knowing her baby boy was still in the hospital. Hotch came into the room, surprised to see her.

"I thought Blake had sent you home," he said.

"She did but the last time I went home, he was barely clinging to life and when I arrived here, his heart gave out and we almost lost him. I will sleep here and as you can see, I changed into some more comfortable clothes and took a shower."

"Morgan's awake and he remembers everything," Hotch sighed.

Garcia stopped stroking Reid's hair and rose to her feet. "Did you tell him everything?"

"I did and he's not dealing with it well, I was going to call you but as you're here, I need you to go and see him. He threw a jug at me and told me to get out. You're the only one he'll listen to."

She looked down at Reid before going into her bag and pulling out a few pieces of paper. She handed them to Hotch. "Stay with him till I get back. If he wakes up, read these to him and see if he finishes them off. If he does then he remembers Star Trek."

"What are they?"

As she walked to the door, she turned and smiled. "Dr McCoy quotes."

* * *

Morgan sat up against his bed and closed his eyes, every time he closed his eyes he saw Reid on the floor, his eyes wide with pain and a trail of blood down his chin. He opened his eyes as his door opened. Garcia walked in and came straight to the bed, he held up his hand when she tried to sit down. "Garcia, I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," she said gently. "Please, we both need this."

He looked into her eyes and put down his hand, she brought her arms around him and held him close. He cried on her shoulder, she had never seen him this vulnerable before. "I'm so sorry, Garcia. I never wanted to hurt him. I almost killed you too."

He came away and cradled her face. "You stopped me."

She nodded, feeling her own eyes watering. "You're both my boys and I almost lost both of you, I couldn't stand there and do nothing. You listened and you threw away the gun, I'm so proud of you for fighting what that woman did to you."

She hugged him close again and felt him shaking in her arms. "He doesn't remember me, Garcia."

"No, he doesn't but he will. He'll remember his big brother soon."

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm really sorry for the big delay in updating but I've been under a lot of stress this week between painful hands, voice software that hates me when I try to write with it and an appointment that was very important. I'm very sorry again and I promise to have an update out on Sunday for you all after this one. Things are going to get interesting in this chapter and we'll see some action in the next. There will also be a big surprise in the next chapter but I'm not one to spoil things. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and your patience. You're absolutely brilliant and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan walked through the hospital corridors in his own clothes, he felt guilt overwhelm him again as he spotted JJ sitting outside, her eye and cheek swollen and painted with a dark bruise. "Oh god, JJ. I'm so sorry," he said as he stepped in front of her.

"I know this wasn't you, Morgan," JJ said gently. "Just remind me to get you back when we train next."

"I'll let you beat me with a stick. How is he?"

JJ glanced into the room. "Sleeping, which seems to be just about all he does. Oh, Garcia, the McCoy quotes worked. He now remembers Star Trek and McCoy, and he also remembers Doctor Who and that his favorite color is blue. One thing kind of led to another."

Garcia beamed with happiness. "I'm so happy, I knew they would work, he used to play drinking games based on Star Trek quotes all the time."

"Why is he sleeping all the time?" Morgan asked.

"The blood loss combined with a lot of other factors have weakened his body, it'll take time for him to regain his strength."

"Can I see him? I really need to see him. I won't wake him up but I keep thinking you are all lying to me and that he's not in that room."

Garcia walked to the door and opened it silently. "Be very quiet."

Morgan came to the door and felt a wave of emotions hit him all at once. His little brother, his best friend and his team-mate was laying in the hospital bed, more fragile than he had ever seen him look. He walked to the side of the bed and took in the dark circles under Reid's eyes, his skin was more pale than usual, the oxygen cannulae under his nose giving him more oxygen. There were faint bruises on Reid's face, he remembered how hard Reid had hit the floor. He jumped as Garcia touched his hand but calmed when he saw her smile.

"He'll remember you when the time is right and I know that he will forgive you. He knows deep down that you didn't do this," she whispered.

"What if he never remembers me again, Garcia? How can I ever work with him again knowing what I did to him? I almost killed him, I almost killed you and I hurt JJ too. I'm trying not to blame myself, I had no control over what I was doing. If I had fought harder when they surprised me in my home, he would never have gone through any of this."

Garcia was about to respond when Reid's voice filled the room. "Who are you?"

Morgan looked into his friend's tired eyes and saw no sense of recognition in them. He got stuck for words until Garcia stepped in.

"He's a friend," she smiled. "Sweetie, this is Derek Morgan."

Reid shifted on the bed, trying to distance himself from the man next to his bed. "Y-You're the one who did this to me. You tried to kill me."

"I had no control over my actions, I could see everything but my mind was telling my body to do something else. Please, I'm so sorry for what I've done, you have to believe me that I would never hurt you by my own free will. You're like a little brother to me and it hurts like hell inside knowing that I did this to you. You really remember nothing of me?"

Reid's heart monitor began to beep faster, he grabbed the rail and struggled to stay calm. JJ rushed into the room. "Spence, what's wrong?"

"Get out, just get out. I don't like you being here," Reid moaned before trying to get up, he cried out as pain ripped through his back. Morgan put his hand out on instinct to help but found it slapped away, Reid glared at him with pure hate. "Get the hell away from me, you monster!"

Morgan stepped back and then ran out of the room.

"JJ, go after him," Garcia yelled. JJ sprinted out of the room and down the hall after him. Garcia turned her attention back to Reid.

"Shh, calm down. Reid, he never would hurt you."

"It hurts," Reid cried as he moved again. A flurry of nurses came into the room and sedated him, he gently fell back against the pillows as his eyes slipped close. Hotch appeared at the door with a cup of coffee in his hand, he placed it down and walked in.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"Morgan came in to see him and then Reid woke up, we told him who Morgan was and he freaked out. JJ's gone after Morgan, he ran out."

Hotch went to speak when his cellphone went off. Garcia watched as his face turned into one of anger and rage, he slammed down his coffee and hung up. "Dammit!"

"What's wrong, Hotch?"

"We can't find Renner, it looks likes his trying to get out of the country but we can't track him. There's been no unusual activity in his finances and we've had no hits on his cards or any identification hits either."

"With all the resources at his disposal, he could have ways of getting out the country without being detected. He could have other accounts too," Garcia sighed. "I think I could find him but I need access to my system. I don't want to leave Reid."

"You have to," Hotch urged. "We need Renner in custody and then Reid will be safe, Clara will testify against him and we can bring this son of bitch down, we can also prevent this drug from coming out too. Maybe one day when the drug is fixed and made safer, then it could save lives but it has to be kept off the market. JJ can keep an eye on Reid and Morgan while I take you back to the BAU."

Garcia stroked Reid's hair as the nurses left, she knew Hotch was right. She needed to help put Renner in custody so her baby boy would stay safe and be able to recover in comfort. "Okay but I'm coming straight back after I've found him."

* * *

JJ caught her breath as she ran out of the hospital, she found Morgan on a bench near the side of the hospital, she walked over and sat down with him. "Morgan, you can't run off like that."

He looked up at her with tears running down his cheek. "He knows that I'm a monster, I know I am too. I never meant to hurt him, I would never hurt him. It wasn't me but it was me. That bitch was in my head and I couldn't fight her voice. All the things I said to him before hurt him too. JJ, he'll never remember me."

JJ put her arm around him. "He's in a confused place at the moment, he's still in a lot of pain and his mind is struggling at the moment. I don't think he remembered anything but sometimes we feel things. He probably felt something that scared him. Don't do this to yourself, you're just letting Renner win if you do. You need to fight back against this and help Spence remember who you are. If he can't remember you, that isn't the end of the world. You can earn his trust again and you can become as close as you were before."

"How will ever want to be friends with the guy who put three bullets in his back?" Morgan said angrily. "I remember pulling the trigger and all the blood. My shoulder is nothing. Hotch should have killed me for what I did."

"Don't you dare say that," JJ snapped. "You need to buck up and stop wallowing in what happened. It wasn't you. Clara and Renner pulled that trigger but they just used your hands to do it. You're a victim too. The best thing we can do is move on after Renner is in custody."

"I feel like I've got a brick wall in front of my future, built from all the pain of what's happened."

JJ moved her arm and held Morgan's hand. "Then smash that wall and make a better future for Spence and yourself."

* * *

"This is a big noise we're about to make," one of the men said as he loaded his gun. "Couldn't we do this more discreetly?"

"Renner wants this problem taking care of, he's leaving the country and wants to come back with a smile. My boss wants this cleaned up and I don't intend to disappoint. Kill Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid, take out any little protectors too. I took care of Clara's incompetent partner and after this, I'm going to take care of her."

He checked the chamber of his gun before grinning. "Shall we have fun, gentlemen?"

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know I'm late with the update but some stuff went down with family and well let's just say what made me happy didn't make someone else happy. Okay, my dears, I really hope you love this update and I know the cliffhanger I left you on was cruel. I know you'll love the ending of this chapter. I'm super nervous though so would love to know what you think of this chapter. I have a weekend off this week so I'm going to be posting a few requests I've had and wait for it, updates for Saving Blood and Dreamwalker! Yeah, it's a catch up weekend. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**LaRieNGuBleR - feel free to send the request, seriously, writing takes my mind off things.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're absolutely magnificent and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan put his hands over his ears as an alarm began to ring through the hospital, the lights went off for a moment before switching back on at a darker setting. "What the hell?"

JJ was down one level speaking with the doctor while she was with another patient, he rose up from his seat and watched as the small amount of staff on the ward went to check out what the problem was using the stairs. He jumped when he heard the sound of multiple gunshots from below, his mind immediately went to JJ and prayed that she was alright. He knew that people who were firing the guns were after Reid. Rushing back to Reid's room, he saw his friend sound asleep after receiving another heavy dose of pain medication. He carefully unplugged all the machines and unhooked them from Reid. He knew this was dangerous but he had no other choice. Gently, he removed the IV's and tucked the colostomy bag up so that it wouldn't detach or fall.

He groaned as his shoulder protested him lifting Reid into his arms. "Come on, kid, I got to hide you somewhere till it's safe."

* * *

JJ held her hand against her arm, she lifted it away and found blood. She waited till she heard the sound of an empty clip before pouncing up and shooting one of the armed men in the chest. Three of the men had disappeared leaving her with two shooting at her, now one. Most of the staff had left during the evacuation but some had taken cover in secure rooms.

"I'm going to kill you, blonde bitch," the remaining man yelled before shooting at her, she heard the bullets hit the pillar support she was using for cover. She needed back up and prayed that Hotch and the others were coming to the hospital. She came out and fired two more shots.

She only had two more clips on her ankle, she needed to take out this bastard quickly.

* * *

They stormed into the ward, happy that most of the staff had fled. The leader marched to Reid's room with one man, a smile on his face as he kicked open the door, his smile soon turned into a gritted jaw as he saw nothing but an empty bed. "The little shit is gone."

He turned as a gunshot rang through the ward, they rushed to the sound to find their third man down with blood pouring out from his chest.

"Look out," his partner yelled before pushing him to the side, he ducked and took cover as the man he recognized as Derek Morgan shot at them. He looked to their fallen member and saw his handgun missing.

"You're gonna tell me where he is, Derek!" he yelled.

"Screw you, I ain't giving you shit," Morgan shouted before shooting and barely missing the other partner.

* * *

Morgan cursed inwardly as a rain of bullets came down on the wall he was using for cover, he watched as one bullet came through. He snuck around the corner and used the nurses station to hide himself as he made his way behind them, he checked his gun and found he only had one bullet left.

_'Make it count, Derek,'_ he told himself inside his head.

He stepped out and shot the man nearest to him, he dropped the gun and charged for the man still left standing, the same man who had yelled at him. He caught the gun before the man could fire at him and they both fell to the ground. Morgan failed to keep in the moan of pain as his injured shoulder smashed into the ground. Shaking away the pain, he dodged a punch from the man above him. He brought his fist into the man's face and felt joy as he heard a crack.

"Son of a bitch!" the attacker yelped.

Morgan got back to his feet but lost his breath as a foot came into his stomach and kicked him against the wall. The man raced forward with a knife, Morgan caught the man's wrist and tried to pry the knife away. He screamed as he felt a searing pain in his back. He thrust his head to the side and hit the man in the face. Morgan slid against the wall as his legs failed him. Reaching his hand round, he brought it back around to see it covered in blood. The son of a bitch had stabbed him with another knife.

"Not so strong now," the man chuckled before delivering a kick to Morgan's stomach, he straddled him, making sure to pin down his arms and put a knife to his throat. "Where is he?"

"Go to hell," Morgan growled, he felt himself becoming light-headed and felt a wet feeling on his back.

"Look, judging by the small puddle of blood now leaking from your back, you ain't got long left. I could let you lay here in peace if you tell me where he is, if you don't, I'll make every last single minute full of pain. Besides, he can join you where your going if you behave and tell me."

Morgan laughed before staring the man in the eye. "I'd love to be there when your boss finds out you failed."

The man raised the knife. Morgan waited for the pain but only heard a thud and a weight disappear of his body. He opened his eyes sluggishly to see JJ with a fire extinguisher in her hands with one of her arms bloody. JJ collapsed next to him and dropped it. She saw the blood pooling out of his back. "Oh god, Morgan, help is coming. They'll be up here soon. Where's Reid?"

"H-He's in the supply closet behind some boxes," Morgan said, his voice tired and weak. "Had to hide him, had to keep him s-safe."

"You did," JJ smiled. "You kept him safe."

"JJ, just let me go," Morgan sighed. "It's better this way."

JJ, even through confusion and the adrenaline running through her, found herself shocked at Morgan's words. "You're not thinking straight, Morgan."

"He doesn't know me a-anymore," he said gently. "He won't live the r-rest of his l-life in fear if I just let go. It's better this w-way."

JJ panicked as she watched Morgan's eyes close and his body become limp. "Derek! Derek, don't you dare! Help, I need help!"

* * *

The whole team raced into the hospital, Hotch rushed to the nurses station, his eyes taking in the chaos and bullet holes around him. He caught the attention of a nurse. "I have three agents here, all involved in the shooting. Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan and Jennifer Jareau. I need to know where they are, now!"

"Agent Hotchner!" Dr Kendra called, she rushed over, her lab coat smeared with blood. "Spencer is back in his room, Agent Morgan hid him before the other gun men managed to get here. Your other agent, Jennifer told me to tell you this."

"Where is she?" Blake asked.

"She's in surgery as is Agent Morgan," she explained quickly.

"Oh, JJ," Garcia shook her head in disbelief.

"How bad?" Hotch demanded.

"She sustained a gunshot to the arm, she lost some blood and she needs surgery to fix some of the damage. Agent Morgan is in a more serious condition. He has a stab wound to the back, we think it hit one of his kidneys. He almost bled out but we managed to get him into surgery. I don't know how the surgery is going. I'll call and get an update."

Rossi caught Garcia as she wobbled. "Hey, Garcia, he's going to be fine."

"I think I need to sit down," she said. "Did they manage to hurt Spencer?"

"No, he was well hidden when we found him, we connected him back up to his monitors. He's still asleep, it seems he slept through everything. I'll get an update for you."

"Wait, did any of the attackers survive?" Hotch asked.

"One out the five, he's been secured and treated for his wounds. A broken nose and a head wound, Jennifer explained that she hit him with a fire extinguisher. He's now unconscious."

"I want to speak to him as soon as he wakes up."

Garcia's phone beeped, she brought it out and scrolled down the screen. "I have a lead on Renner thanks to Kevin, I texted him and asked him to start the search. He tracked an alias using some information I sent him. I know where he's going and why."

* * *

Theodore Renner felt nervous as his plane got grounded, this wasn't part of the plan but his pilot had been ordered to land for safety reasons. Blue lights filtered through his windows, he looked up at his bodyguard. "Go and see what's going on."

His bodyguard got to his feet and made his way to the door, he opened it but immediately put his hands up. Renner cursed as he watched two people come into his plane with guns raised. The male grabbed his bodyguard and handcuffed him. "Smart move."

"Clyde, take him outside."

Renner looked to the woman, she holstered her weapon and brought out a pair of handcuffs. "Theodore Renner, you're under arrest."

He listened as she read his rights to him and handcuffed his wrists tightly, he couldn't figure out how they had found out where he was going.

"How the hell did you find me?"

She grabbed him and pinned him against the wall with a good smack. "You tried to kill my best friend, the team you are so desperately running from is my old team and my family. I'm Emily Prentiss, I want you to remember my name because trust me, you're going pay for what you've done!"

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Short intro as hand is now swollen to hell. I can still surprise you and I love it. Emily will continue to be in this by the way, I love her character so much and after hearing who the new cast member is going to be on the show, I thought we'd all want a reminder of how awesome Emily is. I hate who they have cast as new profiler in the show. Any way, enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they keep me smiling and can I just say that you are all the most wonderful readers in the world! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia stayed by Reid's side, she stroked his hand and felt lost. Morgan was still surgery, she just wanted to see him to know that he was alive, to tell him he was a hero for saving Reid. Unable to stop herself, she cried and felt her make-up run.

"Garcia," Spencer sighed as he woke up. "Why are you crying?"

"A lot happened while you slept," she said before taking a deep breath and wiping her cheeks. "Some men came into the hospital with guns, they were trying to kill you. You slept through everything."

"Is everyone okay? What happened?" he asked quickly.

"JJ got shot in the arm but she's fine, she's still asleep but she'll make a full recovery. Morgan is the reason you're still alive."

Reid tensed at the name. "What are you talking about?"

"They started shooting on the floor below where JJ was, she managed to keep them at bay but three of them left and came to this floor. Morgan was outside your room, he didn't want to leave you. When the shooting began, he rushed in here and disconnected you from the machines. He hid you away in the supply room, if he hadn't hid you, you wouldn't be here."

She felt her lip quiver and her eyes watered again. "He got stabbed in the back by one of them and he's still in surgery, he lost a lot of blood. He killed two to protect you but JJ knocked out the last guy after he stabbed Morgan. We checked all the camera footage."

"Why are people trying to kill me?" Reid said.

"Do you remember someone called Theodore Renner? You went to college with him."

"We studied chemistry, he was a good student but the teachers felt he lacked passion for the subject. He's a rich man now."

"He's the one who hired the woman to brainwash Morgan and he's the one who hired the men who tried to kill you. He's under arrest in England now," Garcia explained. "Interpol actually has an open investigation on Renner and now they finally have evidence to hold him. We tracked his alias, you have Emily to thank for his arrest. You remember Emily, don't you?"

"She hates me for putting her star puzzle together," Reid smiled. He could never forget Emily.

"She arrested Renner when she ordered his plane to land, he was heading to England to get his daughter. He wants to release a new drug but the chemical compound is wrong and could prove fatal for a lot of people. You know the compound and he couldn't risk you telling you the truth. You're safe now though. He's under arrest and all his assets have been frozen and placed under investigation."

"Was Derek Morgan really my friend before all of this?" Reid asked suddenly.

"You were best friends before this whole mess," she nodded. "You would tease and prank each other, you would trust him if something was bothering you and together you are both inseparable. I mean you were. Baby boy, he didn't mean to do this to you. He had no control over his actions but the process that he went through has now been reversed. He almost died protecting you. I don't expect you to remember who is, the doctor said that could take a long time. Please, can you talk to him when he comes back?"

"I don't know him though, I don't know anything about him."

"That won't matter, he just needs to talk to you. I know that earlier went bad but we can try again. For me, please talk to him."

"Can you come with me?" Reid said. "I'll talk to him but I want you there with me."

"I'll go with you," she smiled before stroking her hand through his hair. "You're so strong, sweetie. You've survived so much."

* * *

Rossi walked into JJ's room to find Henry hugging his mother and Will by the bed, JJ looked up and smiled gently. Her arm was in a sling with a large bandage around her arm. "Hey, Rossi."

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit drowsy but just happy to see my two boys again," JJ said before kissing the top of Henry's head. She stroked his blonde locks before looking to Will. "Could you take Henry for some ice cream? I need to talk to Rossi for a few minutes."

"We won't be long," Will said before kissing JJ. "You take it easy."

"I'm not going anywhere," she smirked before kissing him back, she turned to Henry. "Hey, can you get some ice cream with daddy? You could even bring mommy some vanilla ice cream as she's been very good."

"I'll get you a big bowl, mommy," Henry smiled before carefully hugging her around her neck.

Will picked up Henry and carried him out of the room.

"Morgan wanted me to let him die," JJ said sadly as she leaned back against her pillows.

"What?" Rossi questioned out of disbelief.

"He said Spence wouldn't have to live in fear if he let go, he wanted me to let him die because he thought it would be better that way. How is he doing?"

"He made it though surgery. The doctor came down and said that they repaired the damage but had trouble controlling the bleeding, they managed to save his kidney. He'll make a full recovery after a some time in the hospital. Emily called and said that Renner is enjoying a nice cold cell in England. All his bad eggs are being collected as we speak. Hotch is talking to the son of a bitch that led the gunmen. How's the arm?"

"Pain medication is making it feel nice and dull but my arm will need some therapy to get it back to normal, I didn't think that the bullet did that much damage."

He stepped forward and hugged her. "You're one hell of a women, I saw you in the video footage, you saved a lot of lives."

Rossi came away from hug and smiled at her. She sighed and brushed her hand through her hair. "For a moment, I thought I wasn't going to save Spence and Morgan and I panicked when I saw Morgan laying in a pool of blood. Do you think things will ever be the same between Spencer and him?"

"Only time will tell on that subject."

* * *

Emily looked through the glass, Clyde put his hand on her shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"He almost killed three people in my family, I want to go in there and kick the crap out of him but I can't."

"Your friend, Garcia, she called with update. I answered your phone as you were here. Morgan will make a full recovery with time, Jennifer will recover too after some physical therapy on her arm. Reid is awake and aware of what happened too, she said to tell you that he has agreed to talk with Morgan."

"I can't believe this has happened," Emily sighed before rubbing her head. "I'm going to go in and talk with him."

"Interrogate away, darling," he smiled. "We've got him bent over a desk with what we've found and after what happened with your team."

Emily took the file in front of her and went to the door. "Clyde, if anyone else calls, pick it up."

She walked into the room and slammed the file on the table. "Let's talk."

* * *

He winced as he woke up, his head pounding with pain. He remembered the blonde agent hitting him over the head, he opened his eyes to see himself handcuffed to the bed rails of his hospital bed. His gaze traveled over to the door where he found Aaron Hotchner staring at him.

"Let's talk, Andrew, that is your name after all."

**Please review**


End file.
